cartoonsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Devilmanozzy
Old Animation Wiki Talk Page comments Hi, welcome to Animation Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the South Park page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 19:41, 1 June 2009 Thanks thanx-- - WildMIKE123v5Talk 20:40, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Cartoon Wiki Welcome I got Hi, welcome to Wikicartoon! Thanks for your edit to the User:Devilmanozzy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 16:46, 4 May 2009 Templates Hey thanks for helping out, I need a Template I can use for differant Cartoon Series, It should have the following fields: Name, Image,Date Aired, Date Ended , Number Of Episodes. and also one that can be used for Characters with the following fields: Name,Image, Series, Species, Gender. Preferably make the titles and such a shade of blue with black writing, and that's it I think. You don't need to contact anybody else as I'm the only serious person editing here. What about Disney Dinosaur sequel? It's only coming in 3-D 2012. WHAT IS WITH YOU AND FANON! Non of the pages I put on the cartoon wiki were fanon, what is wrong with!? Are you some kind of moron! If you would go to other wikis, you would see that I'm one of the featured users, none of the pages I've created have been deleted yet, you are messed up and I don't care if you block me for good. What don't you just create a section for fan or uncoming films, so people would stop complaining to you. Maybe you could reupload my deleted pages in the fan section. :Sigh. Out of all the wikis i've run, this one is the most offtrack crazy one I've ever dealt with. I've done quite a bit with the Ghostbuster wiki's, Darius wiki, and Gradius wiki. This wiki has been the most annoying wiki to deal with out of the bunch, and you just don't know how bad this wiki has been. Sadly, this wiki needs some sort of order and control as its a mess if whatever goes. I did see your posts over at iceage wiki and was more impressed with them there. This wiki was suppost to cover basics, which it looks like your going overboard. You didn't even bother considering what the point of the wiki was when posting, and it feels like you are not even reading what I'm saying anyways. Your block was for two weeks, and they have past I believe already. I don't see the value in posting things in the maybe land, when so many cartoons are not being covered that did happen. It may have been easyer for me to understand if this was a strong growing wiki full of growth. But it isn't even place, but i really am not interested in pissing anyone off either. So here's the deal, and this is important to me so seriously read this, cause i'll delete in a heartbeat if not done this way.... :If the article about a new movie/show has three good easy to read links that point to the factor it is happening, I'll let it be posted, and I want more than a blog posting. I want links to official sources such as creators and companies talking about it. :Second, until it is three months before release I only want one category they are listed to and that will be " Up and Coming Productions" and that is it. don't list it as anything else. If you follow these rules and I mean by the letter, I wont delete the articles. But I'd rather you focus on other series and getting up already released articles on cartoons. Let me know if you would comply with this. If yes, i'll undelete the articles you had up so you can get them up to code. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:21, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I agree, but you don't have to recreate The Land Before Time Ice Age crossover, Ice Age: The Series, I'm, starting to doubt those are even real. I'm also sorry that I called you a moron, and that your crazy and if they don't come out, you can delete them for good. I was the one that was being a moron. --ScratteLover2 12:31, March 28, 2010 (UTC) What happened to my pages? I was looking at the Avatar: The Last Airbender page (Good job at expanding on it! :)) and I saw that my pages about Aang, Katara, and Sokka were gone. What happened to them? I was just wondering if it had something to do with the merging of the two different wikis. :I have decided that I'm promoting you to a Bureaucrat which gives you total control of the wiki functions. Reason, Lets be frank here, my leadership has not been perfect here, and you have been here a good long while (Over a year easy). While you may only edit here once a month, I havn't been editing here much at all. I am stepping down as a mod/admin here, tho if you need me, I'll be glad to help by request. :I'm leaving due to reading the writing on the wall. I have started totally going against the flow of the wiki. Editors don't agree with my direction, and its no good in that case for anyone. I will not hold down the wiki if it seems I'm the one in the way. I have 7 wikis besides this one, and its this one that has had the issues over a year now. I'm a road block it appears, and I'm letting you take the wiki in a different direction. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:52, May 20, 2010 (UTC) No. Please don't do that. I appreciate you saying this very much, but I'm just a rookie here. Whenever I make a page, it's never very long. You can leave the wiki, but I'm sorry, I just can't do that. Once again, I'm very honored you want me to take your place, but I can't do that. I'm sorry, but you'll have to find someone else. Plus, I don't even know what a bureaucrat is.Pizzahut101 22:14, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Inappropriate picture Take a look at . There's a picture you should delete. - 17:34, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : I was able to get Wikia staff to clean this up globally. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:01, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Color scheme I just noticed that the color scheme of the wiki doesn't allow you to see "Minor edit" and "Watch this page" at the bottom of the editing window. You might want to check with Wikia staff to see what you have to edit in the .css file so that you can change the color for this text and make it visible again. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:36, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:26, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ad i'm from http://wikads.wikia.com/ads_Wiki and we would like you to make an ad A.r.s.h.'' i am every where but no where at the same time'' 02:00, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Great New Movie Out Soon Hey! You've probably already heard of it, but I just wanted to let you know about this 3D animated movie that's coming out soon: Wreck It Ralph! Cartoons in a video game world! Seems like it'll be pretty good so maybe check it out and share with your community :) Gcheung28 (talk) 18:04, September 27, 2012 (UTC) What is this cartoon? What is this cartoon? I found this on a scream crossover video and the characters look similar to 2 of my Nature Cat OCs. --Nature cat 1998 (talk) 23:00, March 29, 2019 (UTC) :"A Pup Named Scooby-Doo" Season 2 Episode 7 "Dog Gone Scooby" (time like 11:06-11:23). Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 23:58, April 9, 2019 (UTC) Sorry for my rule braking sins again ill never do it again ✌️ RadarRiot (talk) 17:05, July 27, 2019 (UTC)RadarRiot